Many conventional microwave packages include a ceramic lid that carries circuitry and that has been metalized so as to function as a patch antenna. The lid may also define an opening or receptacle for receiving a coaxial cable. The lid is typically bonded to a metal case with a conductive epoxy. The ceramic lid is brittle and therefore prone to cracking, which can result in failure of the package. For example, one failure mechanism associated with cracking or flexing of the lid is CTE mismatch. That is, because the components of the microwave package have different coefficients of thermal expansion, temperature changes can cause the lid to flex and crack. Additionally, the epoxy seal between the lid and the case is not hermetic, such that moisture and other contaminants may reach the circuitry and cause corrosion and failure of the circuitry.